


Favorite (EN)

by lo_ki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gabriel and Sam Winchester in Love, M/M, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_ki/pseuds/lo_ki
Summary: Just a little bit of Sabriel and fluff.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 32
Collections: Suptober 2020 (EN)





	Favorite (EN)

I’ve been spending the whole night looking at him. His face was so relaxed when he was sleeping. He was so beautiful, as usual, but when he was sleeping, he was like all his traumas and wounds had disappeared. He was just peaceful and sleeping like Sleeping Beauty. I’ve been dating the giant and unique Sam Winchester since a few months now. It’s been five months, one week and two days precisely. Samshine took care of me after this whole Asmodeus thing. He healed me both on the outside and on the inside. He is so caring, putting everyone before him. He is attentive and understands a lot of things. I found myself stupid because I didn’t see all these qualities before. When I first met Sam and his brother, I thought they were two dumbass hunters. I figured they were pretty smart in the end but damn, so annoying. Always playing heroes and… Ugh. But then they hit the wrong button. Family. I still can’t believe they made me intervene in this whole Apocalypse thing. Gradually, I became very fond of this giant moose. So perfect. We began to be close and, well, one day I kissed him while I was completely drunk, and he kissed me back et voilà! He wasn’t very comfortable at first. Because I’m a man and mostly because I’m an Archangel. He was especially scared about his brother’s reaction. But I told him it would be okay with Dean, the dude is dating my brother Cassie as well. Now look at us. Two rebellious angels dating the Winchester brothers. Lucky us. I bet Heaven and Hell are shocked to death.

I don’t care about what they are saying to be honest. I prefer focusing on living this happy life with my new partner. And what a perfect one. Very tall, muscular, mmh this ass is gonna be the end of me soon. His beautiful hair, his shiny and hypnotizing eyes, his little nose. And damn, his sinful lips and tongue. This smile that makes some wrinkles appear on his angelic face, this smile that kills me every time. Those big and strong hands, those arms… And his chest, man, his chest is Heaven. His whole body is Heaven. Sam is also so smart and funny. He is so perfect that it is annoying me. Oh my Dad, I’ve never fallen in love so hard with someone. Well, to be honest, I never fallen in love before. Sam was driving me crazy and I freaking didn’t care about it. My life was way shinier with him around.

I’ve been watching my human sleep the whole night. All his relaxed traits, his naked body under the sheets. Around 8 o’clock, his breathing changed pace as he was slowly waking up. He opened his eyes while I was stroking his cheek softly. I withdrew my hand and smiled at Sam.

“Good morning, Biscuit.”

Sam stretched himself a little, still laying down. He made a little noise while stretching. How adorable. He smiled at me and cleared his throat.

“Hello Gabe.”

I stroked his chest, still looking at my human in the eyes.

“Did you sleep well after such a… wild night…?” I said while winking at him.

And there he was, my adorable confused moose. Sam blushed and I chuckled. He bent a little and kissed me very softly on the lips. I hummed against his mouth and when he detached his lips from me, my smile widened.

“Well, I take that as a yes.” I said in an enjoyed tone.

Sam smiled shyly and then frowned as he saw what time it was.

“Eight?” He said while straightening up.

I pouted when I felt a bit cold. Sam was sitting on the bed, rubbing his eyes a bit.

“Damn, Gabe, I was supposed to wake up at six.” Sam said with a tired voice.

“Come on, Sam, it’s just an extra two hours of sleep. It’s good for you from time to time. Besides, I’m pretty sure Dean is still in bed with Cassie too. You have nothing to do at six. And don’t take Jack as an excuse, the kid knows how to prepare breakfast.”

Sam shook his head while smiling and I took this opportunity to bring him back to me, laying him down on the bed. He looked at me with a little smile.

“I’m sorry.” He said. “It’s just a habit for me to wake up at six. I-“

“Yeah, you eat your breakfast, you go outside for a little run, you come back for more stretching, you take a shower, then you drink coffee and it’s at this moment that your brother shows up. Then either you spend the morning doing research to find a case or you read some books in the library.” I said with a fake annoyed voice.

Sam’s eyes widened and he bent his head in a confused way.

“Dude, your routine is kinda boring.” I said.

“S-Sorry.” Sam said.

“Be like Dean from time to time. Your brother is enjoying some extra sleep thanks to my brother. Or… Maybe not, depending on their activities and-“

“Ew, Gabriel. I don’t want to know what Dean and Cas are doing. I already know it.”

“Yeah, well, they are not discreet sometimes, poor Jack, I bet he can hear-“

“Gabe! Stop talking about my brother’s sexual life please.” Sam said while rolling his eyes.

I chuckled and kissed him on the nose. He was so embarrassed, that was funny to watch.

“The point is, you need to relax sometimes. Sleep in. Or maybe we can go outside from time to time, have a date somewhere in a restaurant or a movie theater, I don’t know. But it can be good for you.”

“Maybe you’re right…” Sam said while thinking about something.

“Let me take care of you.”

Sam looked at me deeply in the eyes. He was half amused and half grateful. It was true that I wasn’t really the kind of person who takes care of the others but for Sam, I’ll do anything. He knew that, that was why he was looking at me weirdly. I rolled my eyes gently and smiled a bit, stroking my human’s chest.

“What can I say?” I said. “You’re my favorite, Biscuit.”

Sam blushed a bit and huffed and kissed me.

“Well, you are making me feel so good, Gabriel. So please, continue.” He said.

“Oh, I won’t stop, Sam. You’re mine now, so I’m gonna treasure you all the time.”

“Be careful, you’re being mushy right now.” Sam said with an amused smile.

“It’s okay if we’re just the two of us.” I said, arching an eyebrow.

Sam smiled another time. I stretched myself a bit. What a good way to begin a day.


End file.
